


The toxic love of Leannan Sith

by Thefallen1986



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Default II
Genre: Bondage, Corruption, Drugged Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Restraints, Seduction, plant-girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: The four heroes off light have found and fallen to Leannan Sith, baring Seth, who Leannan Sith has taken an interest in...
Relationships: Seth/Leannan Sith
Kudos: 1





	The toxic love of Leannan Sith

Seth was angry, his comrades had fallen too the plant-like Leannan Sith, she smirked and loomed over him like a vast predatory beast “S-stay back” she shock her head and pinned him down, licking her lips she kissed Seth, spreading her toxins through the kiss, trying too fight her he was able to get up, but she wasn’t having any off it, spraying him with pollen, Seth choked, soon the toxins had taken hold, she saw the Leannan Sith in a new seductive light, he should do something for her, he decided too strip naked, surely this would please her?

She seemed too approve as she revealed her naked almost human like body, she allowed him to suck on her nipples for while, sucking the sweet honey off her breasts, once she was satisfied, she stroked his young six inch cock into life, making Seth gasp as she was soon swallowing it whole, making the hero of light gasp and grunt as she edged him close too orgasm, for ten solid minutes soon Seth had given Leannan a great orgasm spraying his cum all in her mouth, it earned him a giggle from his plant-like mistress, soon she had spread her legs and was beckoning him over.

Seth moved his cock the Leannan Sith’s waiting pussy, he shoved his cock in earning an approving nod from her, so Seth thrusted in and out of her fast and hard making Leannan gasp as she wrapped her legs around him, Seth was soon grunting as he approached an orgasm all for her, his beloved Leannan Sith!!

Seth was feeling groggy as his orgasm subsided, he was breaking her hold on him, seeing this Leannan Sith acted swiftly, soon Seth was tied too the ground by her vines, as he tried too fight her toxins she sprayed him again, kissing him, soon he was kissing her back, her hands pleasuring his body for breeding, the hero of light had fallen and become Leannan Sith’s plaything, his only purpose now is pleasing his monstrous mistress forever more….

END

Found her the other day in play through, she kicked my ass…

So this story was written as a post event too that ;)


End file.
